Midnight Clean-Up Crew
by I-am-a-Huntress
Summary: Four girls are cleaning up after a party at the school. They're all on a sugar high from eating SO much cake. Join Izzy, Kathy, Jessie, and Caitlin (OCs) as they get themselves into a situation that will make them glad that they were chosen to be the clean-up crew (WHAT?). Also, where are the turtles and why is this even a TMNT fanfic? Haha, read it and you'll find out!


**Well, everyone, I have a new fanfic. This will be a one-shot, something that came to mind while... well, while this actually happened to me, so, I hope you like it! (BTW, sadly, the turtles did not actually come to us, so I guess some of this isn't really what happened, but oh well.) Also, in case you were wondering, no, this has nothing to do with my other TMNT fanfic.**

Leo POV:

It's really windy tonight. Mikey almost got blown off one of the roofs! Maybe it wasn't entirely, his fault, either.

You see, tonight, I wanted to expand our patrol area, so here we were. We were actually, a at this moment, on top of the New York High School **(Is that even a real school?)**. Y'know, in case anyone was vandalizing and stuff. So, as we crept along the roof, (and may I add, a very large roof) when we were almost done, Donnie alerted us of something happening on the other side of the building.

Izzy POV:

Ugh. Why did we, out of all those girls that got to go home right after the volleyball banquet, get to stay after and clean up?

I dragged the dish cloth across the table, attempting to swipe the cake crumbs onto the floor, where the janitor could sweep them up. If not, no hard feelings for the one who got frosting on the bottom of their shoes. I pinched the disgusting rag between my index finger and thumb and plopped it into the red bucket with dirty dish-water in it.

"Done yet, Izzy?" asked my friend Kathy from outside the kitchen.

"Yeah, one sec," I reply. I skip out the door.

"We need help with the trash," says my other friend Caitlin. She swept her curly, shoulder-length blond hair over her shoulder as she thrust out a large, black garbage bag at me. I glanced down at the floor, where I could see wet spots appear underneath the bag.

"Yuck, why do I get the one with leaky garbage juice in it?" I whine.

"Hey, you're not the only one," says my BFFL **(Best Friend For Life for you weirdos who don't have one, haha, JK of course, I'm not that mean ;)) **Jessie. I looked at her once again, and began to giggle silently. Tonight, she had gone for the 'smokin' hot look' as she liked to say. She was wearing a lacy black top with blue (very) skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high half-ponytail, and her eyes were framed both by black eyeliner and square-shaped glasses.

As we headed into the hallway, Caitlin stopped and said, "Oh my god, look, on the floor!"

"What? A spider? EEK!" squealed Jessie as she blindly hopped around swinging her trash bag (and garbage juice) all over the place.

"Careful where you swing that, Jessie," said Kathy. "I think you just sprayed me with Sprite and pizza sauce."

"No, it's not a spider. Look, a fake mustache!" said Caitlin happily, putting it into her pocket for later. I facepalm.

"Let's just hurry up. I do not want to be here all night taking out garbage," I tell them. They all agree.

We step out into the cool night air. Suddenly, a big gust of wind comes and almost blows tiny Caitlin away. She falls to the ground, on top of her garbage bag.

"Girl, you need to eat more. Like me!" I tell her as I help her up. She thanks me quickly and then starts checking her lacy shirt for stains. She and Jessie were the only ones that wore fancy clothes to the banquet out of the four of us. All Kathy wore was a pair of skinny jeans and a blue sweatshirt with her light brown hair tied back in its usual braid. I was a tiny bit more dressed up than her, with a fancy-ish top that I had taken off a while ago, it was too flowy and irritating to my arms. Now I was just in my tank top, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

As we make our way over to the garbage cans, which, for some reason, are about a half mile away from the cafeteria doors – not kidding – Caitlin comes up with a brilliant idea.

"Guys, are you bored?" she asks as we march alongside the building.

"No, I'm having the time of my life over here, getting garbage juice all over my clothes. How about you?" answers Kathy sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I tell a bewildered Caitlin.

"Oh," she says. "Well, let's pretend! Like, you know, this is New York, and there's, like criminals and vandals all over the city!"

"You're making me nervous," I tell her. She glances at me for a moment before shrugging and continuing.

"So, where there's criminals, there's heroes!" she exclaimed.

"It's there are, not there's," corrects Kathy. Jessie waves her off.

"I get it!" she cheers. "There might be some heroes around here, so, if we pretend to be criminals, then we may get to meet some heroes if they come out to catch us!"

"When," remarks Caitlin. "Not if. I'm sure this plan will work."

I skeptically glance at Kathy, and she shrugs.

"I am extremely bored, why not," she says. I must have given her a really weird look because she glares at me. I hold my hands up in a 'don't hurt me' gesture.

"C'mon, c'mon!" says Caitlin. "What first?"

"First, we need to find some things that we steal," replies Jessie. Her eyes sweep the ground for a moment when she hops up and says very loudly, "Aha! Extremely valuable, ancient rocks!"

I let out a giggle and get into the act.

"Oh, my, I sure hope no one sees us with these big garbage bags of stolen stuff from the jewelry store!" I almost shout. Caitlin snickers and joins in.

"Oooh, look, expensive leaves that somebody may have dropped! I'm keeping them," she yells.

The sugar from the cake that we all devoured instead of throwing away must have really started kicking in, because I felt super energized and giggly, which is quite unnormal for me. I guess Kathy must have had sugar problems too, because a few seconds later, she brought out two plastic recyclable bottles out of her trash bag and screamed into the night, "Oh, look, I have two different colors of spray paint. What color should I use to paint the windows?"

Everyone started cackling and screeching different phrases about stealing stuff and vandalism. We stumbled all the way to the garbage cans, and when we got there, realized that the dumpsters were huge. Like, twice as tall as me. We debated how to get the trash in there and decided that one person climb up and then lift the lid as we tossed all the trash in there. Luckily, I wasn't the one voted for climbing up there. Jessie and Caitlin were voted out first, seeing as Jessie is nowhere near athletic, and Caitlin was way to small to even get up there. I am a pretty decent climber, but Kathy is taller, so she had to climb onto the dumpster.

Once she straddled the edge of the bin, she lifted the lid up high and we all tossed our trash in.

"Alright, I'm – AHHHHHH!" Kathy screamed. When she reached up to close the lid, her leg slipped and she fell into the dumpster and the lid slammed shut with a clang. The three of us stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

I fell to the ground gasping when I saw a sign on the dumpster saying, 'We want your: Newspapers and paper. We don't want your: Plastic, glass, or recyclables.' The second sentence had been scratched off a little, and now it said, 'We don wat y: astic, ass, o ryclabl'.

"Ass," I managed to choke out. Kathy paused in her banging and everyone stopped laughing to watch me rolling on the ground as tears of silent laughter ran down my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" asked Caitlyn, concerned. I nod, calming myself to spit out a few words.

"Ass – Kathy – no ass," I giggle. I calm myself by taking a few deep breaths. I repeat, "The dumpster says – no ass. Kathy's not allowed in the dumpster."

Caitlin and Jessie burst out laughing once more, while I – finally – begin to think somewhat logically. 1, I did not want to stand here in the chilly autumn air for much longer in a tank top near the dumpsters laughing my face off. 2, Kathy was stuck in the dumpsters, and she was not going to be happy if we took our time getting her out. As a matter of fact, she wouldn't be happy whether we got her out now or next week. Anyways, I decided to get up there and try to pull Kathy out.

Donnie POV:

"Leo, are we done yet?" I hear Mikey ask.

"Almost," answers Leo. Suddenly, off in the distance, I hear laughing, like, a lot of laughing. Like, someone was going to die from so much laughter. I bump Leo and motion for him to listen. He nods, and the four of us take off toward the sound. We sprint up to the edge of the roof and watch the commotion.

Two girls, probably sophmore or freshman, were rolling on the ground laughing. Another girl was climbing up one of the dumpsters, which was probably about 20 feet away from us.

"Hang on, Kathy, I'm climbing up," she yelled. Someone else, apparently inside the dumpster, was screaming her head off and banging on the dumpster walls. I sneak a glance at Leo and am surprised to find him grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Mikey was already muffling his laughter with his hands, and the corners of Raph's mouth were twitching. I turn back to the scene.

The girl scaling the dumpsters had quickly reached the top. Upon lifting the dumpster lid however, a hand reached out and grabbed the blonde's foot and dragged her into the dumpster.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted the blonde. "NOW WHO'S GOING TO GET US OUT?!"

Suddenly, everything becomes so quiet that all I can hear is the squeaks of laughter that Mikey's hands are unable to muffle. Then, it really does become silent when he drops his hands and stares at the situation, open-mouthed.

Raph POV:

"Uh oh," says the hot brunette with the half-ponytail. _Wait, did I just think that? _I ask myself. I slap my forehead and re-focus.

"Now what?" asks the tiny blonde. The _normal_ brunette frowns sexily and folds her arms. I slap myself again.

"Maybe, try the hero thing again?" she suggests. The blonde nods and clears her throat.

"HEY, YO HEROES? ANYONE? PLEASE HELP, MY FRIEND IS STUCK IN A DUMPSTER!" she shrieks.

"YEAH, SOME AWESOME HERO STRENGTH WOULD BE GREAT RIGHT ABOUT NOW! I'M SORRY ABOUT JOKING ABOUT STEALING, EARLIER! THIS IS FOR REAL, NOW!" screeches the _very normal _brunette. Without thinking, I hop down off of the roof.

"Need help, hot stuff?" I ask her. She stands there, hands down at her sides with her mouth slightly open.

"SAY YES, JESSIE!" screams one of the girls inside the dumpster.

"Are you crazy, Raph?" asks Leo from the roof.

"Oh, there are two of you?" asks the blonde, who seemed to recover from her shock of seeing a giant humanoid turtle hop off the roof in front of her.

"Four, actually," says Mikey as he leaps down beside me, grinning at the blonde.

"Oooh, your mask is my favorite color!" she exclaims.

"Really? Orange? Me too!" Mikey replies, probably not intentionally showing a slight redness on his cheeks. I hear Leo groan from above and then hear two quiet thumps behind me.

Leo POV:

Raph really busted the scene there. I was supposed to hop down and save that cute blonde _before _she fell into the dumpster. Oh, well, I can still – uhm, did I just say cute? I meant, uh, uhm... well, I definitely did not mean to say cute, that's for sure.

Anyways... I hurry over to the dumpster and pull it open just as the blonde yells:

"COULD YOU ALL JUST STOP FLIRTING AND GET US OUT OF HERE! Oh, hi," she tells me. Then, she actually looks up at me and her eyes widen.

"Well then. I guess someone drugged the cake. I'm seeing turtles. A big ninja turtle is saving me from the depths of the dumpsters." she giggled. "If that guy is a turtle, then maybe I'm not actually in the dumpster. I'm probably just hallucinating. Maybe I'm actually in a donut shop! Hey, it looks like a banana peel, but I bet it's actually a donut. A big fat donut. With maple frosting! Yum."

Luckily, I managed to grab the banana peel out of her hand before she took a big bite out of it. I snatched her out of there before she could grab any more trash and pretend it was another bakery item or something.

I set her gently on the ground saying, "You may be cute, but you sure are weird."

She stares up at me with big emerald eyes, saying, "Oooh-kay then! I think I probably had either marijuana or cocaine. Hm. A big ninja turtle hero is flirting with me." Her brow furrowed for a moment. "Wait, you called me weird. Is that an insult? If so, I am very offended. I want to go back to the donut shop."

She turned and started climbing the dumpster again. I grabbed her around her waist and held her tightly to my plastron.

"No," I told her firmly. "I am a turtle. That is a dumpster, not a donut shop. And yes, you almost did eat a banana peel."

She stopped struggling a moment as her brain processed my words.

"So, wait, you're telling me that this is all real, right now?"

"Yeah," I tell her.

"So a turtle that just saved me from eating a banana in the dumpster is now flirting with me?"

"WHAT?" I exclaim, pushing her away from me. She turns around.

"Isn't that what you were doing, calling me cute and trying to hug me from behind?" she smirks, apparently coming out of her daze.

"What? No – I would never – I mean, yeah, you're cute, but that doesn't mean – actually, um," I stutter. She grins up at me.

"It's fine," she replies. "I think you're cute, too."

I open my mouth to reply but shut it instantly when I feel cool lips on my cheek, arms around my neck, and a body leaning against mine, trying to keep balance while on tip-toe.

Raph POV:

"You're so cool!" Jessie exclaims. "And your eyes are pretty, too!"

Then, she gulps as her face turns beet red**. (is that even a thing?) **I chuckle, wrapping her in a hug. Jessie turns even redder, if possible. I grin. How red can I make her? As red as my mask?

I bend down and press my lips to her cheek and smile against her smooth skin as I feel the heat rising off of it. I slowly slide my mouth along her face, finally landing on her lips. I back away after a few seconds, feeling a buzzing in my lips. I take off my mask and compare it with her face.

"Pretty close," I mutter, trying to shake of the buzzing feeling that has continued to spread through my entire body.

Donnie POV:

"Man, am I glad I am out of that disgusting dumpster!" remarks the girl, who introduced herself as Kathy. She glares sideways at the Izzy girl that is now being held tightly against Leo. She then proceeds to mutter profanities at her.

I stand awkwardly in front of her, waiting for her to finish. After a few moments, she finally looks up at me.

"Oh, sorry about that," she apologizes. I wave her off.

"It's my job," I tell her.

"Job." she repeats.

"Uh huh."

"So you make a living by checking out random girls that you save?" she asks.

"Wha? No! I was not checking you out!"

"Hm. Well, do you like what you see?" She rubs her hands along her sides down her thighs and back up to her waist again. I stare, watching her hands.

Jerking out of my daze, I say, "No! What?!"

She snickers and steps forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, leaning her head against my plastron.

"I don't believe you."

Almost involuntarily, my arms snaked around her waist.

"Knew it!" she cheered.

"Donnie?"

"Kathy?"

I look up to see Izzy, Leo, Jessie, Raph, Mikey, and that other girl all staring at us.

"Hey," says Kathy casually. She leaned up and pressed her lips to the base of my neck. She dragged them slowly upward, all the while I'm biting my lip to keep from gasping out loud.

"DON'T YOU WANT ME, BABY?" sings Mikey loudly in unison with the blonde, Caitlin.

"Don't you remember Marina's song that was, y'know, your life rules or whatever?" asked Jessie. Izzy nods.

"Yeah. Don't do love, don't do friends. I'm only after success. Don't need a relationship..." Izzy sang.

"Don't worry, from today on, we'll all remember you as the dumpster ass that managed to seduce a mutant turtle and clean up the cafeteria all in one night!" snickered Caitlin. Kathy unraveled herself from me and started toward Caitlin, who hid behind Jessie, who checked her watch.

"Oh, look, it's really late, and my parents are going to yell at me," she announced.

Raph grabbed her wrist and said, "You can't tell time on that. There are no numbers, or even symbols!"

"Exactly. Which means that we have to rely on my brain, which is telling me that we should probably get going," squeaked Cailtin, peering out from behind Jessie.

"We can walk you home," I say in unison with Leo.

**So, did you like it? I sure hope so! Also, please please please please review. It means so much to me and it also encourages me to write even more SUPER AWESOME stories! Haha, I dunno if it's awesome or not yet, I need your opinion :).**

**Just review, seriously, though. If I can take the time to stay up until midnight to write this, you can take the minute to review your thoughts. PLEASE!**


End file.
